zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stuck In The Original UUniverses
Since defeating Themple, the Loungers must now live their sanctuary within the Original UUniverses, the home of their Shell Lodger saviors. However, upon arrival to the Dragon Temple, they find themselves alien to the inhabitants. Thus, the Lodgers need to teach them how to cope with alternate universal customs if they are to live there until the sea squirrel crisis is fixed. Though they end up accidentally introducing the AUU Heartless to the OUU when arriving there, and the two types of Heartless end up uniting with the approval of a mortal-hating Lich Heartless and fanatic Kingdom Hearts priest named Bierce, who becomes ultra-powerful because these new arrivals. With the intent to turn everyone in the OUU into Heartless and Nobodies and with his own Unversed at his side, the heroes must cope fast. Scenes 'Prologue' Dragon Temple *Duke: Well looks like you guys will be stuck here for a while. *Ruke: Oh gee, thanks for the consolation, d***-torso. *Duke: Yeesh, dude, can you even go a full DAY without cussing? *Ruke: Wha-....... Of course I can! What kind of stupid-ass question is that- (Icky buzzed a buzzer with a swear jar)... Hey, that doesn't count, you didn't say you were starting. Lemme try again you assholes! (Buzzing)...... (Dramatic music) *****!! (Buzzing)********!!! (Buzzing)*******!!! (Buzzing) ********!!! (Buzzing) *******!!! (Buzzing) Come on you sons of bitches!! (Buzzing) Let me go again!! You guys are being d***s right now! (Buzzing) THIS GAME'S F*****G RIGGED?! (Buzz) DAMMIT!! (BUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ)...... Frick. *Sonny: Remind me again why nobody considered firing Jakamor before he decided to declare genocide? *Icky: "Typical political reasons. Doing that would look insensitive to the fact his planet were victimised by the VA." *Sonny: So what? If he was going to commit something just as hurtful, people will understand. How dumb did they think they were? *Lord Shen: "There's the matter on how they will justify the act and prove it. If they just do it on a random whim or suspiction, they would look uncaring to Jakamor and only further incrise Sea Squirl hate." *Sonny: "So that's just it, huh? All because Xandronian turned out to be a founder that it's OKAY TO SHIT ON SEA SQUIRLS AND LET PSYCOS NEARLY GET AWAY WITH GENOSIDE?!" *Gazelle: "It's because people took what Xandronian had claimed too seriously that the Sea Squirls had stood behind his actions." *Sonny: "ONLY BECAUSE HE USED MAGIC TO CONTROL PEOPLE?! I mean, ya didn't see people wanting to bring death to the races of the other Secret Founders?! WHY WERE WE THE EXCEPTION?! Ugh!! People are idiots!! NOTHING BUT IDIOTS!!! NOW WE'RE STUCK HERE BECAUSE PEOPLE DIDN'T HAVE ANY BRAINS!!!! They'd rather have US be destroyed than see Jakamor was using them! EVERYONE, THERE, IDIOTS!!" *Cephward: Wow, finally, someone agrees with me- *Sonny: SHUT IT, THAT WASN'T MEANT TO STRUKE YOUR EGO?! *Cephward:..... Okay. *Sonny: I just, I can't believe the Grand Council would just let this happen. All because people expected them to keep him around or lose their trust. It completely DEFIES what the USRA stood for and that's doing what's right no matter what idiots think of you. They forgotten their place and MY species had to suffer for it. SYCOPHANTIC IDIOTS!!!!... (Sobs)... *Iago: That's politics, babe. It sucks for everyone. *Clifton: But just because people feel sorry for Jenovis, doesn't make them idiots for sympathizing with Jakamor. And look, if it helps, the Main Councilers didn't asked Jaky to do what he did. He still did that on his own. Jakamor even had the Main Councilers usurped- *Sonny: OH, STOP TRYING TO DEFEND THIS!! IF YOU HAD FORGOTTEN FROM SOME CRAZY CONCUSSION, THEY TRIED TO KILL YOU AND XANDY TOO!!! *Clifton: EXCUSE ME?! *Sonny: YOU AIN'T EXCUSED!! *Clifton: "Look Sonny, that whole mess will always be more Jakamor's fault then even that of councilers that got the wrong idea from this! And as I was saying, the mains got usurped because theyw ere trying to be anchurs of sanity in a roaring ocean of insanity! So it wasn't like they just allowed it, they DID tried to regain control of a bad situation! Jakamor just pulled a dirty tactic and used a poorly hindsighted rule against them!" *Sonny: "Oh, so I'm suppose to pardon a govermental system that failed to do what is right cause of a bad egg THEY LET IN TO BEGIN WITH?!" *Clifton: "(Angerly) TECNECALLY YES, CAUSE THAT KIND OF ONE-NOTE BRAND OF HATRED GOT US HERE TO BEGIN WITH?! People hated Sea Squirls cause of Xandronian! DO YOU REALLY WANT TO BE IRONIC AND HATE THE COUNCIL CAUSE OF JAKAMOR?! (Bitterly) Cause that's no better then neither of them. (Leaves) I'm heading for Yonder." *Sonny: "(Clifton left)...... Ugh, you'd thinked what happened to his dad would make him get it." *Spyro: Dear lord, Sonny, when have you gotten just as crazy as Xandy about this? *Sonny: ONE OF MY SISTERS DIED TO SAVE ME!!! MY OLDEST SISTER DIED BECAUSE OF A BUNCH OF IDIOTS WHO COULDN'T SEE JAKAMOR WAS NOT TO REPRESENT JENOVIS AS A WHOLE!!! *Icky: "They weren't able to realise that at the time, it was before Xandronian was even KNOWN to be a secret founder?! They didn't had the ability to see the damn future?!" *Ruke: Exactly! Also, the rest of your family survived, so stop being a total bitch! (Buzz) OH FOR THE LOVE OF PISS ARE YOU KIDDING ME- (Buzz) GAAAHHHHH!!!! (Dubbed as Chris) YOU PRESS THAT F*****G BUZZER AGAIN AND I SWEAR TO GODS I WILL RAM THAT F***ING THING UP YOUR GODDAMN ASS!!! *Icky:... Eh, I've had my fun. *Duke: Dude, this is no TIME for fun!!!! If you hadn't noticed, Sonny had risked her life saving her family from a madman!! *Sonny: "Just..... WERE THEY REALLY THAT AFRAID OF PEOPLE GOING TO UIS MORE IF JAKAMOR WAS SNUBBED?!" *Lord Shen: "They needed to show sympathy to victims of tragity, Miss Sonny. Nothing would've pushed people even further from the hiatused legacy of the USRA even more then already is doing the kind of nonsense that only makes UIS more favorable?! Now, I get it, it wasn't the best in future hindsight... Empetis, on hindsight. It wasn't like someone from the future came to the Grand Council of the past and warned them of Jakamor's genoside because of Xandronian misrepresenting Sea Squirls! Nor did they pocessed abilities of foresight into the future! Better yet.... The Grand Council are only mortals! It's not like they were infallable gods or anything! They were mortal men and women like us! (Looks at Chaos).... The majority, I mean. They can make mistakes." *Sonny: ".... I can get behind the Main Councilers didn't backed this, BUT WHAT ABOUT THE MINORS THAT WERE ROOTING FOR JAKAMOR UNTIL THEY ONLY TURN ON HIM NOW FOR BEING A DINGUS ABOUT DEATHSLAUGHTER?!" *Po: "Alot of them represented worlds that were victimised directly or indirectly by the VA, had friends that were, or were fearful of it happening to them. You need to remember that the VA was a terrorable time for everyone, they were afraid of being enslaved or killed! It had THAT powerful of an effect on them." *Shifu: "Now, it doesn't pardon them completely, but, it is a reason. The Minor Councilers often need to represent their planets needs.... Even if it's not always benefitiary, nor of a certain, moral standerd. The one thing a burocrate fears more then anything, is being ill-suited to represent the public's wants." *Icky: "But if it helps, there was a fringe minority that choose to be absint for the time being: The SSA Guy, 4 representives of the Animal Square Province, two Omncron Minor Councilers, the Jokedon Representive, Jall's cousin, some chairmen for major businesses that couldn't risk advocating genoside and tainting company image, the Xora System Representive, Relitives of Stephenie and Radcliff, Nkarl, the guy representing Eslurn, unsurprisingly cause that guy was too cool for that kind of shit, the Phend Representive, the Zewinsaur Representive, the representive of Planet AUU Britan, Hackagon's distent cousin, both representers of Xerus and Aie Prog for DAMN obvious reasons, the representer of the Parasiods, the representer of the Fuucus race, the guy who represented Klenamark, the people that represented holiday planets, surprisingly the guy that represented Xenaros even after the Shit Gordon put them through, Nuke's cousin, the Suspice representer, the sudo-AUU Genosian representer, the Renacori representer, the AUU Naboo Representer, the Zaprhalls and the Fugbos, the Muton representer, the cartoon guys, the Zo Representive, the guy who represents Vaarcovania, Whyvert damn obviously, even the Grutt representer! They were the guys that desided to be like "Ohhhhh kay, we see the writing on the wall, this council has lost their shit, we're out!"......" *Sonny: ".... There..... Were councilers that were against this? But why couldn't they stop Jakamor?" *Tigress: "As Icky stated, they were in the minority, and were helpless to stop it. But the fact they refused to attend the death chants, speaks volumes of their better nature." *Sonny: "But, what about the ones that did?!" *Lord Shen: "The ones that failed to follow the defectors' exsample will now do alot of soul shearching, seeking of redemption, often while resigning or have entered the process of being elected out of office now that the public are mostly snapping out of their deludsions. Any imbaciles that're trapped in still believing or misguidingly sympathising with Jakamor will be relieved of service and will speed up the process of an electorial replacement. Either way, any corruption the Grand Council had, it's already in the process of revaluating itself...." *Sonny: ".... But, did the Minor Councilers that didn't go crazy, do anything at all?" *Lord Shen: "In terms to directly stopping the madness, no. But in other ways, they at least have kept their people from supporting this madness." *Sonny: "..... Not to sound ungrateful, but, what good was just saying that what was going on is wrong when they were doing squat otherwise to stop it?!" *Alex: "Well..... It's because they had faith that it was gonna be stopped..... And that was where we came in....." *Marty: "Well yeah! They knew that we were gonna stop Jakamor cold in his reptile tracks!" *Zonguebob: "..... Well, can't argue with that." *Sonny: It's just... I lost Cynthiana. Sniped by that damn Themple. And he didn't even deserve the right to participate in such a genocide. It was nothing more than petty revenge on me. The fact he was from Jenovis and that Jakamor would okay killing Sea Squirls, was just the perfect cover to hide behind. *ZongueBob: The guy was a bastard for sure, but TBF, Jakamor was willing to give any one guy, Jenovisian or otherwise, even if reguardless of hidden ulterior motives outside of avenging a planet over a nearly decade old tragity, the right to be above the law. And he actually managed to DUPE Sonny. *Sonny: At this point, I don't think I should fight for them no more. It don't matter to me if their hands were too tied. They just lost my trust AND my support. Cynthiana had to die just to maintain good PR! If they want us to save our UUniverses again, they best make up for it. *Lord Shen: Miss Sonny! You are starting to sound selfish! *Sonny: Take it how you want, but whether it was their fault or not, they got us stuck here, for who knows how long?! *ZongueBob: Hey, look on the bright side. Being here brings new challenges. We may be stuck here, but our job outside saving the UUniverses hasn't changed. Siri still has a lot to learn. *Lord Shen: "Just, try to keep in mind Sonny.... If you hold on to this distain torwords the Grand Council because of what Jakamor had done, then you'll just run the risk of being ruled by anger. And I don't believe Cynthiana would want that from you." *Sonny: Well I'm just upset that this COULD'VE been prevented if people had THOUGHT about the consequences of supporting Jakamor. Innocent people have died because of that. Maybe, just maybe, we shouldn't have been protecting them at all. *SpongeBob: (Gasps) SONNY! *Sonny: What? I don't know if I should've been a hero. Defending people who were stupid enough to pity the wrong person to represent Jenovis. I... I need some time alone. I think we Loungers need to rethink our lives. (Left) *ZongueBob:... She might be right. What good is defending people who trusted someone like Jakamor to support a victimized planet? Yes, what happened there blows, but does that justify Jakamor or give people the right to believe anything he says? *Bagheera: No, but they didn't know. *Cephward: In fact, Jakamor was a xenophobic jerk with high amounts of power. Why didn't they take it all away the moment they suspected he was going to declare genocide? *Icky: "Fair's fair, he was doing that shit in secret, not even the main councilers knew that! It wasn't like the guy was stupid enough to BRAG about doing that, cause otherwise, the kid's glvoes for him would've came off, you be assured of that?! Jakamor may had been nuts, but he's not nuts in a way that he was a RETARD?! He was as smart as he was psycopathic. Far as they know, the worse he was being is just Jling Sling but nastier, and that's an accomplishment in it's OWN!" *Cephward: WELL SURE THEY DIDN'T KNOW ABOUT IT, but, it wasn't like he was ENTIRELY subtile about it! People were starting to doubt him anyway. *Shifu: It's not so simple. Burocrates can have sour opinions about species and races all the time. Beforehand, Jakamor was no different then the others effected by the VA in some way. *Cephward: Alchourse you were gonna say that. *Belmen: Guys, take it easy. They may have a point, even IF giving a xenophobic politician too much power to avoid bad publicity was not a very smart compromise. *Lord Shen: Everyone, come on. Whatever happened to laughing away stupidity? *Archindarce: There's only a certain amount of idiocy we can take. But this is clearly beyond what we can tolerate. *Belmen: Arc, don't encourage them. They are only trying to help. *Jokey: Well I think they've helped quite enough today. *Jeeper: Yeah. Those bloody idiots in our UUniverses would be better off without us. *Ziden: AMEN! (Much of the Loungers agreed) *Po: Are you guys even listening to yourselves?! Just because the situation was beyond their control it doesn't make them idiots. *Shifu: And treating them bad for it makes you no better than the VA. *Foreseer: They are correct. We must not blame them for- *Cen: "Foreseer, just....... We, GET IT ALREADY?! We shouldn't expect burocrates to have the visions of Zomadrumus or be all-knowing gods to figure Jakamor would do this nor the possabily of a sea squirl having any part of the VA?! WE, GET IT?! We're not mad at them for being mortals?! The thing we're mad about, is that the one thing that prevented them from preventing a desistating tragity at the EARLIEST CONVINENCE, IS BAD PRESS OF LOOKING LIKE THEY DON'T CARE FOR JENOVIS?! It's abit of an irony that they were afriad of not sympathising with Jenovians, yet the volitile powder keg that was Sea Squirl resentment was allowed to blow up, because the lighter, was Jakamor, a Jenovisian lizard! Say what you want about the Minor Councilers that still managed to keep sane, you said so yourselves, they were a fringe minority and the best they did was just simple denouncement and nothing else?!" *Icky: "Oh for crap sakes, aren't you people at least happy they exicuted the dude?!" *Bongki: "Everyone knows the whole "Exicution of the major fuck-up guy" is just a PR stunt designed to distence the Grand Council and/or the USRA races from looking as if they had supported that crap to earn brownie points with victims so to discourage any UIS favorisum?!" *Cen: "In fact, be honest, you heard Warson admit that he otherwise didn't enjoyed bringing death to Jakamor?!" *Lord Shen: "That's because he acknowledged that it was TRAGITY that broke Jakamor into what he is...... AND THAT WARSON IS TRYING TO NOT BE A SADIST! He has nothing to gain by stooping to Jakamor's level! AND NEITHER DO ANY OF YOU?! (The Protesting Loungers were stunned, and thought about that)..... Look, I am not asking for you all to like Jakamor. Hell, be informed that the Lougers, even the insane ones, are no fans of that broken mess of a lizard?! We hated the monster he has become?! Empesis, on the monster he BECAME....... Jakamor was not BORNED that way..... Tragity broke him and reshaped him like that...." *Cen: "..... Well, yes, but-" *Lord Shen: "Jakamor was but a puppet! A puppet to the real killers of the Sea Squirls: Hate." *Jokey: "WELL IT'S NOT LIKE WE CAN WISH TO KILL A FUCKING ABSTRACT CONCEPT, NOW, CAN WE?!" *Gazelle: "Hear us out....." *Cen: ".... Okay, enlighten us.... How is an abstract concept more respondsable for the deaths of living things, then the maniac who did the atrosity?!" *Lord Shen: ".... Because Jakamor fell into the same trap as many, including some of you, did..... Being ruled by tragity, hate, and the worry of should'ves and could'ves..... Because the VA, took Jakamor's light." *Jokey: "....... Le wha?" *Ruke: "Are you REALLY gonna feed us that philosify stuff?" *Soothsayer: "We mean..... That Jakamor's family, his people, the entire planet of Jenovis and the utopia it was..... All of that, was his light..... And the VA, snuffed it out..... Without that light, his heart only knew darkness...." *Cen: "..... I meant not to be an idiot torwords your enlighten beliefs, but, WHAT EXACTLY DO YOU MEAN BY THAT IN A WAY WE CAN UNDERSTAND?!" *Lord Shen: "Well..... Do you value Siri?" *Cen: "ALCHOURSE MAN?! WHEN I LOST HER, IT DESISTATED ME?! I WAS ROBBED OF THE CLOSEST THING I HAD TO A FAMILY?! SHE WAS MY ONLY FAMILY LEFT?! SHE-" *Soothsayer: 'Was your light?" *Cen was confused by that.... *Lord Shen: "..... Yeah, she used to do that to me too alot. You get used to it....." *Icky: "So, imagine how much Jakamor was wrecked, when the VA desided to be dicks to Jenovis?" *Zonguebob: "..... Well...... I, would imagine that, it be horrorable." *Lord Shen: "Exactly. Now, again. We're not asking you to ignor Jakamor's sins..... We're asking you to not ignor where those sins came from. Because that was Jakamor's mistake. He missed the fact that Xandronian was just an ill-representive, and made the wrong people suffer for Xandronian's sins. What you people are in danger of doing, is wanting to punish the Grand Council for Jakamor's sole actions, even if some of them were stupid enough to not realise it sooner or weren't much help otherwise." *Cen: "..... Our apologies for not understanding it until you were made to explain it to us, Lougers. It's just, Sonny's pain proved, rather infectious and we hopped the bandwagon of just being mad at the flawwed goverment system." *Ruke: "Though in our defence, I felt like that it's because their damn motto LITTERALLY in their giant stupid screen, GAVE US THE IMPRESSION THAT THEY WOULD NEVER DO WRONG?! (Buzz) FUCK IT, IT'S WORTH IT?! (BUZZ) Seriously though, you are ON THIN ICE WITH THAT GAG?!" *Icky: "Yeah, but what can ya do? Politicians always say things like that to encourage re-election stability and/or to put people in content about a system that may not always be perfect. Honestly, at least the Grand Council even WANTS to do good with people. The only issue is, there's just alot of different types of people to consider. And they can't always make everyone happy..... Why the hell you people think UIS exists? The USRA had made mistakes them, and now they're in isolation mode. And haven't you people critiised them for doing that?" *Mr. Tetrus: ".... Well, yes..... Though, admitingly, we now sort've sympathse why they're like that.... The USRA and what they created, IS flawwed." *Cen: "Yes. Their overtly trusting nature allows parasites to walk in and do what they want and make a bad name to the ones who were kind to them and make people like us get the wrong ideas.... No wonder UIS is so, polar oppisite to the USRA..... THE USRA RACES ARE, STARY-EYED GULLIABLE IDIOTS?! So it only makes sense the Grand Council has to parrot their flawwed standerds cause.... It's what they would've done." *Icky: "Well, in a way. By all means it doesn't mean UIS is any better entirely, that grudge-holding has it's own cons with it's pros too. But, there does have to be that fineline of gentle touch and firmness. Do we agree that the Grand Council were too gentle on Jakamor? Yes. But that didn't meant they knew he would cause trouble later down the line. But if they were too firm on him, that actselly would benefit the VA more cause it would legitimise their point that the goverment sucks and Majority Rule sucks! That was how the VA started out. Because at most, they were abunch of angry marginalised folks automaticly treated like crap because of ill-thoughts like favoring traditional fuels or victims of crazy ideas going south or were basicly social outcasts never given a chance, with the exception of betrayal or causing of a dishastor. At the time, the universes were over-runed with Ethicests and Absolutists that, while they may represent good things, they themselves may not may the gold standerd of the good thing and could mostly want power or status quo while using the good things to make people sort've like them cause at least they have a good arguement for otherwise being a freaking jerk about it. The VA was basicly meant to be a hope to those that were rejected by socity for a number of reasons. Now, granted, clearly the VA got tainted by the kind of outcasts better off being left in the dark, Gordon being, an ill-timed exsample." *Ceptward: "Of which Gordon did something that is exactly what Jakamor was guilty of doing." *Gazelle: "But how would the Grand Council KNOW he would do it? And it has to be other then having a nasty attatude torwords the VA, I mean, in those times, be honest, IT WAS LIKE A TREND?!" *Zonguebob: ".... Well..... They wouldn't..... As you guys stressed alot, they weren't gods or prophets or were like Foreseer..... They were just, ordenary folks outside of the cushy positions they have. They were.... Mortals..... Like us..... And mortals..... Make mistakes." *Icky: "Exactly....." *Xoriago: Well, now just like with UIS, they still have to regain our trust. UIS does still exist for a reason, because this isn't the only destructive mistake they made. *Iago: Ugh. AUU me, I expected better from you. Falling into the ways of those UIS whiners? Please. *Xoriago: Oh come on, people do it for a good reason. We have to recover a trauma that resulted from the UUniverses being stupid enough to repeat history for unknownth time. *Baloo: Pal, mistakes are normal. It's called being mortal. And your UUniverses are a large one. Not as big as ours, but still big. *Kaa: Yes. That's not repeating history. You know what IS repeating history? War. *Scowalski: War is also being mortal, too. *Kaa: Point being, making costly mistakes is a normal outcome. *Kii: One that creates people like, the vast majority UIS. *Boole: Yeah. If we ever go back, maybe THEY'D be a better side to be loyal to. *Baloo: Now just a minute! *Boole: Empetis on MAYBE. I still ain't crazy for their isolation crap or their harsh stances on the USRA races themselves, but, I do get WHY they're like that now. *Danto: Not to be asses, but we're still not going to forgive the Council right away. *Brittany: Yeah. We may be in a different dimension, but it's not THE EASY FORGIVENESS DIMENSION!!! *Icky: "Well, we'll give ya that. The Easy Forgiveness Dimension is incapable of grudges like you wouldn't believe. Kinda why they're great neightbers to the Overt-Happiness Dimension." *Brandy: Back on topic! As Brandy bitchy as AUU Brandy is, she has a point. I think we're better off giving the Loungers a chance to think about this for themselves. *Boss Wolf: "(Sighs). And here I thought we were coming through to them." *The Lougers began leaving. *Shenzi: "It feels like they're only gonna get it, is when they meet someone who has Grand Council hate REALLY bad and realises how fugly that is." *Banzai: "And that's coming from us, three hyenas who used to have MAJOR beef with lions!" *Siri was seen having overheard that and sighed..... Sonny's location.... *Siri found Sonny sitting on a log and poking a stick into a pond for little much reason..... *Siri: "..... Sonny, we need to talk..... Your current contemporary distain for the Grand Council has given a negitive enfluence to the other Loungers. It's gotten to the point that they're starting to say nice things about UIS." *Sonny: "Can that really be helped when the Grand Council did something that kinda proves UIS' point?" *Siri: ".... Sonny, I know you like to think that Jakamor was a prevenable tragity, but.... Let's be honest..... Jakamor was only a syntom to a larger problem." *Sonny: "WHAT DO YOU TAKE FOR, A MORON LIKE ATRICK?! I get it?! I get all the usual Louger Philosify brohaha! I get the Grand Council are not like the High Council and are abunch of gods and vision-seers, but are abunch of mortal polictions with no access to the future?! I get they would've lose people to UIS or heaven forbid The Villains Act for even so much as a POLITE refuseal to make Jakamor a counciler?! I'm NOT, STUPID TO THAT?! I get Jenovis and the VA are relivent hot-button issues for them, but..... I just felt like, the Sea Squirls were given more crud then we really deserved, just because Xandronian was an existenceal crybaby that was respondsable to 14 years of bad times?! Why, compaired to worser events from the past, the VA was like, a 14 year migrain?! Hell, the damn Interuniverseal War, WAS WORSE THEN THE VA?!" *Siri: "What I mean is..... Even if Jakamor never existed, or existed differently, for as long as Xandronian himself still exist, it doesn't nessersarly mean Sea Squirls would be treated any better. I heard about what the Great Timer showed Xandy. Sea Squirls were being treated like how Phends were treated because of the Grand Council's inability to be satisfying." *Sonny: "Oh, I heard that from Xandy! And it doesn't help?! (Sighs)..... Look, I get what the Lougers are trying to say.... That Jakamor is just a piece of a bigger picture, and that Sea Squirl hate exists with or without him. I, get it..... But that's what makes me extra angry. That the Grand Council are easily afraid, of a little bad press, to help out a race being discriminated?!" *Siri: "To be fair, nothing typically kills a chance to be re-elected or be trusted by people more then not being a crowd pleaser." *Sonny: "Well then that's the next issue?! If it's not a goverment too afraid to say no, it's that socity would be quick to want you dead on the tip of the hat cause of ONE MEASLY BAD EXSAMPLE?! (Sighs), then again, maybe the history of races being treated like crap because reasons, should've been a red flag that the universes I was borned to, was ugly as sin. AND THE USRA ARE MORE OR LESS GUILTY OF SETTING BAD EXSAMPLES OF HOW TO HANDLE THAT?! Ugh?! I ain't crazy for this neither, but, I KINDA GET WHAT UIS HAS ALWAYS COMPLAINED ABOUT NOW, IN HINDSIGHT?!" *Siri: "Well..... That's why mortals are not like gods or machines.... We're not meant to be perfect." *Sonny: "Ugh..... We've only been here for a few days, and already, ya started to take the Lougers' Philosify brohaha abit too seriously. No offence Siri, but.... I just want my space. Go, talk to Gazelle or something and talk about, Space Messiah stuff." 'Coping with the Original UUniverses' Transcript Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841